1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements of an obturator inserted into a self-retaining catheter in a living body such that the blood reversed into the self-retaining catheter will be prevented from coagulating in the catheter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of such obturators in the prior art is shown in FIG. 5 of the accompanying drawings. The obturator includes a solid rod-like member 1 of a plastic material. To fully close the internal bore of a catheter, the external diameter of the rodlike member 1 must be equal to or larger than the internal diameter of the catheter. However, this provides a great difficulty in inserting the rod-like member 1 into the catheter. Therefore, a rod-like member having its external diameter slightly smaller than the internal diameter of the catheter is actually used. As a result, blood moved and stayed between the inner wall of the catheter and the outer periphery of the rodlike member has coagulated frequently.